


Bets and punishments

by General_Clay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cussing, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Clay/pseuds/General_Clay
Summary: So This isn't my first time writing smut but it's my first time writing on ao3 so please don't hate this ;-; I'm so sorry
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Bets and punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad ;-; i wrote this really late last night  
> DO NOT SHOVE THIS IN THERE FACES, THESE ARE PERSONAS NOT THE REAL PEOPLE!!!  
> Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Dream's POV:

"Oh, Quackity. YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" I yelled at the beanie-wearing jackass in front of me. "No. You lost. Now you need to do the dare." Quackity replied, not caring. 'Wow, he really wants me to do this,' I thought as an outfit and a few 'toys' were shoved into my hands. I quietly scolded Quackity," Are you dumb?! Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, or Ranboo could come around a corner and see what you've given me! How did you even get this shit?". " I have my ways," He replied. I didn't believe him but I didn't want to talk about how he got it anymore.  
I sighed, and quietly thanked Quackity for the supplies, and started walking to George, Sapnap, and I's shared house. I kept checking around me for any of the kids when Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo appeared in front of me. They scared me as I quickly hid the stuff behind me. "u-uh... H-h-hey guys..... Do... do you need something?" I asked still wary since they scared me. Tommy then spoke up. " Hey Big D! Whatcha got there?" He asked, filled with curiosity. Fear struck me as I sputtered out, "Oh.. Some personal things for a..... Suprise for everyone. So no one can see. Now shoo,". Luckily, the 3 teens believed him and walked away without any more questions.  
After that one close call, I started sprinting to our hidden home in the woods. ' That was too fucking close. IT WAS THE TEENS OF ALL PEOPLE I COULD'VE RAN INTO,' I thought, feeling my face heat up as I approached the woods. I entered the woods and looked for a place to change into the outfit and toys.

3rd person POV

A little away from the path was a large tree that would be easy to hide behind. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. the outfit was all black and had a collar that had frills and a bell. the collar was attached to pieces of fabric that crossed into a star, went over his shoulders, and under his armpits. The top was mostly lace with a piece of ribbon with frills that covered his sensitive pink nipples, with a bow in the middle. on the back of the top was a small pair of bat wings.  
The bottom had a piece of silk that went around his waist and had a lace skirt on the back. the rest was a pair of panties with pieces of fabric that attached them together. There were 2 pieces of fabric that had lace on the back that went on his legs. Finally, a medium-sized, light green vibrator with a small green remote. Dream got naked and sat on his hoodie. Before he put on the outfit he knew he had to stretch himself, due to not being sexually active for 2 months. Dream stuck 2 fingers in his mouth. Once they were fully coated in saliva he stuck one finger in his needy hole, making him whimper. The feeling was foreign but felt amazing. He quickly added a second finger, moving quicker and moaning quietly so nothing and no one heard him. After the 3rd finger, he was fully erect, wanting more pleasure, but Dream knew he needed to wait. Dream slowly pulled out his fingers, whining at the loss of pleasure. Quickly, he grabbed the decent-sized vibrator and spit onto his hand, coating it. Soon, it was fully covered, and he started pushing it into himself, moaning slightly louder as he felt even more pleasure than before. The green vibrator was fully inside of him, as Dream was sat there, panting, with a dark blush on his face.  
The outfit was a little tricky to put on but it didn't take long for Dream to figure it out. Dream stood up, legs shaking from feeling the vibrator inside him. he put his clothes and mask in the bag, and he grabbed the remote that controlled the vibrator, and put it in his waistband. Dream shivered from the wind gust but it was too bad. He was soon approaching a large, polished dark oak and oak house with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He soon opened the door to find his 2 boyfriends on the couch, on their phones. " Hey, ba-," Goerge was caught off gaud. His Boyfriend was wearing an extremely revealing outfit. George looked over to his other boyfriend, Sapnap, to see his face flushed, looking at the beauty in front of them.

Dream huffed, cheeks having a slight pink tint on them. " Can you guys stop staring? I was dared by Quackiy to wear this dumb outfit,".dream said looking away from his lovers. Dream then sighed checking the time, "Did you guys eat or at least make anything for dinner?". Both males on the couch were still fazed by what Dream was wearing. Sapnap then stuttered out, "N-No.. we were waiting for you,". " God, I don't know why I keep you two around," Dream laughed, walking to the kitchen. However, he didn't notice the remote fell out of the waistband as he was walking. Sapnap, who finally came back to reality and saw the small remote on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. "What's that?" George asked, walking into Sapnap. Sapnap replied," I'm not sure, let's ask dream,".  


Sapnap soon figured out how to use the small remote. George looked at Sapnap letting him know Dream was close to cumming, so he turned it to the lowest setting. Dream's face was red, drool and tears going down his face. " S-Sap! What the hell! Why did you turn it off!?" Dream whined, wanting to cum. "Sorry Dreamie, but this is gonna be a punishment," George said, gripping onto Dream's hips, grinding on him. Dream let out a pathetic whimper," Why! Why am I being punished?!". "Well, Earlier today you were being a cocky brat, you teased me and George while we were building, and you kept flirting with Fundy," Sapnap said, Turing the intensity to 70%. "NGHHH AH~ S-SAP IM SORRY I'LL BE A GOOD BOY AHH~~," Dream moaned out, desperate for release. "Aw your so cute when you beg, but we not gonna let you cum yet, not until Sap and I have fun with you," George told Dream, removing the revealing clothing Dream was wearing. Dream was now sitting like a puppy, waiting for instructions from its owner.  
Sapnap walked towards Dream and helped him onto his feet, though he fell again, due to the waves of pleasure going through his body. Sapnap shut off the vibrator, helping his tall lover off the floor. "Darling, lean on the counter for me ok?" George asked, wrapping his arms around Dream's small waist. Dream just gave a simple nod, doing as he was told. "Sap, go get the clicker. I'm gonna prep Dream." George asked, grabbing Dream's hips. Sapnap walked upstairs as George was kissing Dream's unmarked skin. While kissing Dream's skin, he pulled out the vibrator and tossed it somewhere, replacing it with his fingers. " God, You're still so tight, perfect for fucking," George whispered into Dream's ear, as Sapnap came to the bottom of the staircase and walked to the kitchen. The sight in front of him made Sapnap unbelievably hard. George was kissing Dream's neck, as he prepped him, while Dream was letting out small whines and whimpers.

The youngest male walked into the kitchen and held Dream's hand. Dream looked over to Sapnap, whimpering. He looked at the submissive male, smiling softly, planting a kiss onto Dream's soft lips. The kiss was sweet, until, George added a third finger, making the blond moan into the kiss. Sapnapstuck his tongue into Dream's warm mouth, deepening the kiss. Soon, George finished prepping Dream and said, "We should probably take this to the bedroom," with a slight chuckle. dream, being the bitch he is replied with, "you jackass. I can't fucking walk,". Dream let out a small yelp as he was picked up by Sapnap. "Now it's not a problem," Sapnap replied as Dream buried his face into the youngest male's neck, seemingly embarrassed.  
George opened the oak door as sapnap, walked in, and pinned Dream down to the bed. Sapnap bit and kissed all around Dream's body, saying "You are mine,". " Sapnap, he's not yours, he's ours," George implied as he walked towards the large bed, pushing Sapnap off of Dream, and started playing with the bottom's nipples. Dream was a moaning mess. Sapnap was stroking the blond's cock and George was playing with his nipples. Suddenly, they stopped and got off of Dream. he sat up, wondering if they were angry at him when he saw Sapnap, taking off his bandana and walked towards Dream. The blond knew what Sapnap was doing, so he turned and put his hands behind his back. He felt the soft material tie his hands together. Dream squealed when he was picked up by his thighs and put into Sapnap's lap, and he was given a clicker."Good boy, Very good boy. Click 3 times if you want to stop ok?" Sapnap whispered to him. Dream let out a small moan and nodded. He was slid into George's naked lap.  
He hovered over George's cock, slowly lowering himself. He heard George groan as he entered Dreams tight hole. Dream got about 3 quarters of the way before stopping. Dream let out a small whine, in a little pain. George kissed Dream's marked up neck to distract the bottom from the pain. Dream slid down all the way and started moving up and down. Sapnap moved underneath Dream when he went up. Dream slid down and felt Sapnap enter him as well making him Moan and whine louder. "Geo~rge~ Mhh~ f-fuck Sap~~ Please... I need more~~~," Dream whined. Sapnap Grabbed a small pink vibrator and pushed it in. "Sap.. What did you do?" Dream asked curious but worried. " I'm giving you what you wanted," Sapnap replied, turning on the vibrator to 70%. "HAA~~ AHH~ MA-MASTER~ PLEASE MOVE~~ FU~~CK ME INTo OBLIVION~~," Dream begged, tears falling from his bright green eyes.

Sapnap and George couldn't say no to that. " Of course baby. You've been such a good boy,". It felt amazing. Dream's tight warm hole, making it hard for his boyfriend to not grab him and pin him to the bed and fuck him until he breaks. " AHH~~~ MASTER CAN I PLEASE CUM~~?" Dream asked, desperate for release. " Can you hold ngh~ until we cum baby?" Sapnap asked, grabbing Dream's hips and slammed him down, making him keen. Soon Sapnap and George came deep inside of Dream. "AH~~ HAH~~~ MASTER CAN I PLE~~ASE CUM~?" Dream asked. still bouncing on his boyfriend's cocks. "Awe, of course, you can, you been such a good boy," George said pumping Dream's weeping cock as Sapnap played with his nipples. George grabbed Dream's face and said, "Remember you belong to us and no one else," dream nodded as he came on his and George's chests, falling asleep immediately after his orgasm. The two tops pulled themselves and the vibrator out, turning it off. The two cuddled the tallest male and fell asleep.


End file.
